


Phone Games

by Foxflannel



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Couple, Erotica, Established couple, Gay, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Piercings, on speaker, tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxflannel/pseuds/Foxflannel
Summary: “Can we...catch up when you get h-home?” he heard Shuichi whimper quietly. There were a few other words but they were cut off by static. Rantaro paused and glanced at his phone but the signal remained. He nodded, as if Shuichi could see, running a fist slowly down himself, “Yeah of course,” he replied.AKA. Long-distance phone sex because they can't be there for each other.





	Phone Games

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy.  
> This is probably my favorite rarepair out of all DR hell and I'm in super deep. They're all I've been drawing lately in the V3 world and I promised I'd stop but...I keep...writing and drawing more.
> 
> ALSO, there's an extremely NSFW drawing I did for this fic if you all want to take a gander. Marvel in the nipple piercings and abs:   
> http://lilythekitsune.tumblr.com/post/172717544529/nsfw-and-fic-below-the-cutmorefic-here
> 
> As always, I'm Frostfirelily on Twitter and LIlythekitsune on Tumblr, come say hi!
> 
> I also have a V3 Discord if anybody wishes to join: https://discord.gg/s23xYAY

“So?” Shuichi turned to face Kirumi was was currently wiping down a long table in his office, a knowing smile on her face as she turned to look at him, “What are your plans?”

“For what?” he asked, sliding some papers across the table and neatly shuffling them into a thick pile.

“Well, it's obvious, is it not?” she asked, inspecting the wood with a gloved hand, “It's your anniversary today. Is he still not home?”

Shuichi shook his head and slipped the papers under a stapler, sighing, “No, he was supposed to be home a week ago but a bad storm stopped all the boats and planes so he had to stay behind. I probably won't seem him until this weekend.”

“I see, I'm sorry,” Kirumi said, wiping the feathers of her duster and easing onto her tippytoes to wipe down some books from the top shelf of his office, “Are you going to call him at least?”

“Of course. Well...if he has reception. I haven't been able to get a hold of him for a few days. He managed to send a text but all of mine bounced back.”

“Does that worry you?” Kirumi asked, glancing over. He nodded.

“Of course it does. He's always been so quick to respond even when he's busy. And when he can't, he always sends a bunch of apologies or a picture of someplace he's currently visiting. I'm glad he finally caught up with one of his sisters, but...” he trailed off. Kirumi looked over at him and gave a mute node.

“You're jealous.”

“I...no. That's not it. I just....I wish I was there with him,” he said, glancing down at the engagement ring on his finger and pressing his thumb along the metal band.

“That's a very reasonable want, Shuichi,” she said, reaching for a spray bottle, “Don't ever feel selfish for that. You love him and he loves you. It's been three months since you've both seen each other in person. I wouldn't understand if you didn't feel antsy.”

“Thank you, Kirumi,” he said with a thin smile, slipping some papers into his suitcase.

“Would you like to join me for dinner? I don't think my office can sparkle any more than it does right now.”

The grey-haired maid simply smiled and gave a little bow, shaking her head, “I'm sorry, I have other offices to attend to but I appreciate the offer. Make sure to drink lots of water, you look a little dehydrated,” she commented. He laughed and brushed his bangs aside, nodding.

“I will. Thank you again, Kirumi,” he said before grabbing his coat and suitcase and leaving the office with another goodbye.

 

 

Rantaro put his can of soda on the table and looked over at the ocean. He always felt at ease when he saw it and even along the docks at night, the lights bouncing and wriggling along the top with an orange glow, it felt just the same to him. Maybe it was because he had never encountered a storm before on the gentle waves, the pristine way his father would steer and commandeer the ships, keeping him and his siblings safe and never trusting to take them—or himself—if he felt bad in his gut and he was always right. Even if they cried and pleaded, he'd tell them no and within hours, the rains would billow and cascade their house or hotel, battering the windows with the force of bullets.

Maybe it's because he trusted the water too much. It brought him all around the world, the entire globe connected by a simple surface of blue. The way each ocean led him to a different country, a different culture and experience. And, grasping his camera to his chest even at past midnight, he couldn't help but run a thumb along it and snap a picture of the docks.

“At least try to enjoy your food first,” Korekiyo's voice called to him from across the table, wiping his lips with a napkin. Rantaro just laughed and put the camera down, nodding.

“Yeah, sorry,”he rectified, taking another bite of food and glancing back to the sea, “We should be home in two days if all goes well.”

“I'm in no rush,” Korekiyo said, looking at the water with him and taking a sip of his drink, “This entire trip has been extremely gratifying for many reasons and the research I gathered will prove invaluable for the future.”

“That so?” Rantaro said, finger idly running across his camera, “That's good. I'm glad you were able to come. Traveling alone is just...well, lonely.”

“It can be,” Korekiyo answered, “But at the very least, thank you for allowing me to come. I had been wanting to come to this country to study their customs since my information is outdated and it was lucky for me you were heading this way.”

“Yeah, no problem. Having a travel buddy is always best.” Rantaro said, taking another bite of food. Korekiyo just nodded.

“Your sister seemed enthralled to see you here,” he observed. Rantaro gave a nod, swiping his lip with his thumb.

“Yeah, we haven't seen each other in....” he counted on his fingers, “Maybe...seven years? Eight? I had no idea she had a kid of her own.” he smiled.

“Well, it's always good to see your siblings. Perhaps I'll go home one day and see my own sister.”

“That'd be good. I'm sure she misses you,” Rantaro said.

“No...I don't believe so. We were never on good terms. I still love her since she's my family, but perhaps somethings are better left buried. When my parents got divorced we were also separated to different parents and she grew up to be like my mother. Very spiteful. I'm sure she's still the same underneath but my last visit didn't go over well.”

“What happened?” Rantaro asked, scraping his plate clean. Korekiyo just looked to the sky and gave a small wave of a hand, “Lots of hysterical crying, death threats. I believe she pulled a knife out at one point. I don't recall. She had heard things from my father that weren't true, twisted by my mother. I don't think I even got a word in edge-wise.”

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-”

“No worries. Not all family will be perfect. After all, you only had one sister answer her door.” Korekiyo observed, Rantaro lifted an ankle to his lap and held it, frowning, “Yeah, you're right.”

Korekiyo glanced back at the docks one last time before he fished around for the money to pay for his meal and, once Rantaro followed suit, the both got up and left for one last walk down the docks.

 

 

“--that's not true and you know it.” Shuichi said, snapping his chopsticks at Kokichi who just stared at him from a cross the table grinning.

“It is too,” he replied, popping a piece of nigiri into his mouth and leaning back, “I wouldn't lie to you.”

“You tried to tell me the color red was fake.”

“It is. What color is blood?”

“Pink.”

“Point proven.”

“That doesn't prove anything,” Shuichi said, rolling his eyes but grinning behind his cup of sake, “Besides, you broke Gonta's heart when you told him his eyes weren't red. He spent an hour sobbing to his ladybugs because they weren't red either. Did you ever apologize?”

“Nope.” Kokichi said, beaming. Shuichi rolled his eyes again and went back to his cutlet bowl, “Speaking of things that don't exist, how's the marriage?”

“Engagement,” Shuichi said, showing him the ring. Kokichi just nodded, nonplussed.

“Well, I'll have you know that MY engagement is going JUST as well.”

“Uh-huh,” Shuichi pulled a piece of pork in half, “Kaito proposed?”

“...not yet. In our mind he did at least three times. He tripped in all of them.”

“You're awful,” Shuichi said, laughing. Kokichi nodded, grabbing another nigiri and popping it in his mouth before grimacing, reaching for his drink. The fish had landed wasabi down on his tongue, “And that's karma, already at work. She must have a close eye on you.”

“Karma's a bitch,” Kokichi glowered, reaching for a skewer, “Buuut, it was nice of you to invite me for dinner. How'd you know I was in town?”

“I felt the chaos in the air,” Shuichi said, smiling. Kokichi just blinked and then leaned back.

“Yeah, that's probably true. Did you go see Ryoma yet?” he asked.

“No, why?” Shuichi replied, finishing the half of pork.

“Get this—he owns a pet store now. Well, not like he opened it, the owner left it to him. Said he was getting too old and needed someone young. He's been ecstatic. Even wakes up three hours early to make sure everything is clean and the animals are fed.”

“The one on...” Shuichi tried to envision the streets on his head, “4th?”

“Yep, that shoddy little place. I guess he's going to hire some renovators, let the cats walk around the store. Maybe they'll use the guinea pig cages as a litterbox.” Kokichi laughed.

“You're horrible,” Shuichi scoffed, “But that's really good for him. I'm glad he's been feeling better.”

“Yeah, he's been...grossly cheerful. Ever see that guy smile? Absolutely _heartwarming._ I can't stand it.”

“You sound jealous.”

“You sound like an ass.” Kokichi hissed, stealing a piece of his pork and licking his fingers clean, “But, you're still my best buddy, riiiight? So, I gotta look out for you, too. When is he coming home so I can drop by with a present?”

“Last time you brought a present it ended up being a Roomba you painted like Keebo. He still won't come over. He thinks we still have it.” Shuichi frowned.

“Do you?”

“...yeah. It's a good Roomba. I-I just wish it'd stop beeping so sadly when it rams into the door...” Shuichi trailed off, grabbing a skewer of lotus root and chomping down.

“Soooo, I'd say I picked a damn good gift!”

“Whatever,” Shuichi smiled, “And what should I get you and...your married man?” he teased.

“Money.” Kokichi answered far too quickly and Shuichi just laughed, “Okay.”

 

 

 

Rantaro stepped into the shower with a deep sigh and wiggled his feet along the shower's rubber mat. The heat outside was unbearable and even showering twice a day he felt sticky and gross. The showers were a quick relief but he couldn't help but feel it was for nothing. He'd just go lay down and sleep in the heat anyways. Thankfully, he and Korekiyo had separate rooms so he could shower whenever he wanted.

Uncapping the shampoo, he gave himself a palm full and started to lather it, feeling his necklace bounce on his chest and smiling. The necklace meant a lot to him. He never took it off...except for recently. The way he'd slip it over Shuichi's head when he was sad and watch the man grasp it tightly in his hands, pressing it to his lips. He had bought it for himself years ago and had planned to give it to one of his sisters but ended up growing too attached. It was a silly thing, really, attachment over a piece of metal on a string, but he realized that perhaps maybe it was just his 'thing'. Shuichi didn't seem to mind and sometimes fumbled with it when they were cuddling or if he was reading. Endearing, really.

He rinsed his hair and worked his way for the body wash, cleaning himself up and thinking about home. Their tiny house they rented, the way it was clean with small house plants and books, world maps and globes in the living room, packs of pens and white-out strewn over the kitchen table for when Shuichi worked overtime. The way they always had time for tea or coffee in the morning and made breakfast, eating together until they had to part ways. Shuichi always got to work extremely early and Rantaro got to essentially work from home until business pulled him away and overseas. He didn't generally mind and neither did Shuichi; they could do their jobs at the same time if Shuichi went with him and he tried to whenever he could. Shuichi would get his work done ahead of time or bring his laptop and work at the hotel and Rantaro would be pulled into whatever business he had to attend to. He loved that part the best. Just being with his fiance and traveling the world.

Part of him felt guilty because these trips were a good way to help him try and find his sisters and at every country he knew one of them was in, he made sure to visit if he was able. He did what he could to meet them even if they didn't oblige or want to see him. But the other part of him was glad to go regardless, because even if he came back empty handed and stood up, at least Shuichi was there at the hotel to hug him and tell him they'd have better luck in the next country. He was unsure if Shuichi even meant it; after eleven attempts, he still wanted the best for him.

Regardless, they always seemed to be each other's rocks and held each other steady against all the wrongs in the world.

“And I'm stuck here on our anniversary,” he muttered, turning the shower off once he finished rinsing and reaching for his towel to rub his hair as dry as he could, letting it flow down his face while he reached for his deodorant. He wondered what Shuichi was up to right now. It must still be close to sundown there, almost night time. It was almost fully morning here. He grimaced. Shuichi probably went to bed lonely and sad, not even a phone call to tell him he was loved and missed. Rantaro wiped the window clean of fog and sighed at his own reflection, clearly disgruntled by the whole ordeal.

“Some fiance I am,” he laughed bitterly, reaching for his clothes. He'd probably kick them off and go to bed after checking over the weather and his maps one last time. Just to double-check the route would be undisturbed, that he could be home as soon as possible...

He threw his pants onto the floor and flopped onto the bed with just his shirts and boxer briefs on, pushing aside a burgundy hoodie and looking over at the local tour guide he was given. He was looking over at the information and reached for his phone to take a picture when he paused. On the screen was a faint little blip, a small indicator that he had signal. He almost shouted in excitement; it had been days since he'd seen this. He hurriedly thumbed the buttons and pressed the phone to his ear and heard the ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Voicemail. He hesitated, wondering what to say, hung up instead.

Redialed.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. R--

“...hello?” A groggy male voice answered him. He had fallen asleep. Rantaro felt a pang of guilt.

Rantaro couldn't help but laugh a little, laying back onto his pillow and smiling, “I'm sorry I didn't call sooner, I just got signal.”

The voice cleared suddenly, “Rantaro?”

“Yeah. Happy anniversary. I'm really sorry I didn't make it home I--” he paused, “Have you been drinking?”

“...s'only a little,” the voice slurred a bit, the throat clearing on the other side of the phone.

“You only drink when Kokichi's in town.”

“He was,” the voice replied. A small sniffle, “I missed you.”

Rantaro sniffled a little this time, smiling, “I missed you too, hun. I'm really sorry I haven't been able to call. I'm not even sure how I am now, but, I'm thankful.”

“Me too,” There was silence on the other end of the phone and then a tiny sound.

“You okay?” Rantaro asked. The tiny sound sounded strangled, almost painfully so.

“Y-Yeah, I am, I, uh....” Shuichi went quiet and Rantaro waited before he realized that his fiance was embarrassed. So he waited. And waited.

“Ah...you still there?” Rantaro asked.

“Mhm!” the reply came, somewhat strangled. Rantaro's heart jolted a little and he realized what the sound was. He wanted to blame the heat for the sudden wave of warmth that ripped through his body but he couldn't this time.

“...you couldn't wait another few days for me, could you?” Rantaro asked quietly. There was a small pause followed by a sigh.

“I'm sorry, i-it's been a long day and I got a little tipsy and lonely s-so...” Shuichi stammered, “I can call you back if you want me to?”

“No, don't worry about it, I...” He swallowed hard. What was he nervous about? They had walked in on each other, had been romantically and physically invested in one another for years. So why was he getting flustered? He felt a shiver roll down his back and glanced at the hotel room's bedroom door and saw it was locked with a wave of relief. He was quiet in his deeds but he couldn't help but feel like someone would barge in at any given moment. He idly thumbed the waistband of his boxer briefs and thought quickly as to when the last time he handled himself was. Biting down on the inside of his cheek he realized he couldn't remember. Perhaps before the day he left.

“...were you thinking about me?” Rantaro caught himself saying. He heard a rustle of static. Perhaps the sheets moving in a nod, followed by a lazy, almost breathy “Uh-huh.”

“That's good,” Rantaro glanced around the room again before idly sliding down his underwear just enough to free himself and feel the slightly cool air against himself, “That's good. I, uh, really miss you, you know. I wish I could be there right now. I'd ask to see you but I'm not even sure how long this call will last,”

Another pained sound, somewhat softer. Rantaro smiled a little nervously, glad nobody was watching him. His fiance was too busy losing themselves to his voice. He felt a sort of twisted semblance of satisfaction at the realization before he laughed a little, rolling to hit the speaker button and making sure his volume wasn't too loud before rolling languidly to his back and stretching a little, his heart hammering. They had never done long distance before. Just a quick phone call. Then again, he had never been gone for months before.

“What if I joined you?” Rantaro asked. There was silence before a breathy voice replied, “I...yeah.”

“Are you sure?” he asked, fingers softly dancing down his twitching length, “I can hang up if you aren't comfortable, hun, I just want to ask first if--”

“Please,” came a whimpered response. His heart began to hammer. They were both relatively quiet when they made love. Soft whispers and whimpers, gentle growls and groans, cut short into a pillow or Shuichi's shoulder when they both reached their end. Hearing him so...vocal was new. It wasn't anything incredibly loud but enough to feel his shaft twitch _painfully_ in response.

“Okay,” he replied. Looked around once more as if someone would pop out before brushing his assortment of junk away from him on the bedsheets and lying back.

“It's been...a few weeks for me, I think,” Rantaro said quietly. There was some more crackling on the phone, a few soft pants, “I was going to wait until I got home but you beat me to it,” he teased.

“S...sorry...” came Shuichi's response. His throat sounded odd. He must have moved to lay on his side as he often did when he was getting close. Maybe that wasn't the case; perhaps he had his phone on speaker too. Rantaro licked his lips and reached quickly underneath the mattress for a small thin bottle of lubricant. He uncapped it purposely into the phone's mic, hearing a small whimper before squeezing a small amount onto his tip and wiping it down with a firm stroke, groaning.

“Can we...catch up when you get h-home?” he heard Shuichi whimper quietly. There were a few other words but they were cut off by static. Rantaro paused and glanced at his phone but the signal remained. He nodded, as if Shuichi could see, running a fist slowly down himself, “Yeah of course,” he replied.

“Okay,” was all he got in response. More crinkling.

“What were you thinking about?” Rantaro asked, closing his own eyes and running his fist purposefully slow down his dick, “If you want to say.”

“Um...” there was a slow pause, a small gasp, a tinier groan, “The last t-time you were here.”

“Oh,” Rantaro breathed out a sigh of air, another shiver down his back, “Was it as good as you remember?” he asked. He wouldn't even try to dirty talk; they were both horrendous and never tried again after the first time. And yet, he couldn't help but play coy. It was easing away his nerves and replacing them with liquid heat and rippling pleasure. Hearing his lover's soft voice, their wracked gasps and groans of relief.

“Yeah...I'd like a bit of a refresher, though...” Shuichi trailed off, more static crinkling.

Rantaro bit back a small shudder and gripped himself harder, rings digging in deep and sending a forced wave of delight down his thighs and belly.

“I can't say no to a makeout session,” Rantaro breathed, hand a little quicker, “And it's not my fault you're so thin. Like I didn't dream of sliding you up the wall and taking your clothes off.”

Shuichi made a sharp whimper, silenced sharply by the crinkle over the phone. He had buried his face to keep quiet. Rantaro couldn't help but make a small noise in response, remembering the times the blue-hair boy would bury his face into the pillow until he could hardly breathe to keep from crying out too loud, to stay composed even as his knees began to give out.

“Eh, ah...” Rantaro looked down at his hand smeared with a thin trail of precum, illuminated only slightly by the early morning light slipping in through the slits of his blinds. He rubbed it between his fingers before mixing it back in with the lube and sighing heartily.

“Y'know...” he whispered, turning his head to look at the phone, the white light stinging his eyes, “I should get back to working out. Imagine how much fun we'll have when I can hold you there the whole time and treat you right,” he murmured.

Shuichi made a pained sound that dissolved into a whimper. He said something but Rantaro couldn't make it out.

“What was that?” he asked. Frantic static pops on the other end before another whimper keened into the earpiece and out into the room. Rantaro was suddenly VERY glad him and Korekiyo weren't able to share a room and had to shell out for two. Not that he would mind, most likely, but some things needed to stay within the bedroom.

“Close, hun?” Rantaro asked breathily.

“I...mmnh...y-yeah...”

He felt his eyes close, his hips working into his hand. He hadn't even realized how much he was _burning_ , how his toes were digging into the sheets. How badly had he even needed this, he didn't know. All he knew was the here and the now, the tender moment spent between lovers trying to close the distance and be with each other.

His dry hand threw his still-damp hair back but it simply limped forward across his slick forehead and he winced, he was practically white-knuckling now, trying to build himself up faster, to reach the apex with his partner. It was a lot harder to gauge over the phone and Shuichi was good at hiding his stamina, but he didn't care. This was their day, he was going to make it special.

“Remember that time we made love in that old shoddy tent by the lake that one time?” Rantaro asked, voice hitching with his shallow breaths.

“Y-yeah...” came the reply. Soft, barely a whisper.

“What about that time I surprised you when you got that promotion?”

“O- _Oh_...” came the reply.

“You were too tired to come to bed with underwear on. I think that was the first time you ever slept naked with me. I didn't mean to r-ruin it, I just— _ah,_ _ **god**_...j-just had to congratulate you, hun...”

“...I r-really...made a mess...ha _haaa_....”

“You did,” Rantaro sucked in a sharp breath, a painfully strong pulse down his spine, “You're always the one to treat me, I just didn't think you'd unravel that quickly once I got my mouth around you.”

“Nnh!” There was a tremble he could damn near feel from the phone. His lover was close now, just bringing up the past and letting his mind run wild with memories was doing the trick...for both of them. He glanced down at his painfully thick erection, twitching pitifully when he lifted his hand off of it to smear himself with liquids that had dribbled down its length. He sucked in another quick breath, nipple piercings underneath his shirt catching the thin fabric.

“Do you remember...the first time w-we spent the night together?” Rantaro asked. Shuichi didn't respond but he heard the labored breathing coming through the speaker. That was a possible yes.

Shuichi was intelligent; he wouldn't forget something so important.

“You were the one who actually brought condoms over,” Rantaro laughed a little, “But that was good. We had a lot of fun that night. You were so gentle,” he whispered, squeezing his fist down on the head of his cock, biting his lip, “Even after we finished, you insisted on cleaning _me_ up. That was...really sweet. And now, that's my job, isn't it? Making a mess of you until you unfurl and then cleaning you up so softly.”

“I-I...I'm...!”

Rantaro sucked in a breath, stroking himself off quick enough to be a blur. His hips were jolting from the bed, pulling at the remnants of his boxer briefs on his thighs, catching the fabric with his pinky finger every now and then.

“Let it out, hun, I'm right here....I'm here. I love you,” he whimpered.

Shuichi didn't answer but instead a high, whine-like moan echoed in the room. The whimper broke off into a smaller one, and then a sharp exhale that echoed quietly through the phone. He was riding down his high.

“There we are,” Rantaro whispered quietly, feeling his own rising high into his belly. He looked around for tissues and realized there weren't any before grabbing the hem of his shirt and hastily pulling it above his chest. He was twitching painfully in his own fist, every pump getting him a large pull of his length in response, tugging at his testicles still hidden within his underwear. Trying to even the score got him closer a lot faster than he anticipated. When he was on his own, he took his time, slow, languid strokes. Careful not to go too fast, reveling in the feeling, the throb, the heat in the pit of his stomach and how it burned all the way to his toe tips.

But now, imagining his lover's mess and their blushed, sweating, exhausted form made him want to experience it with him. As much as he could from the distance. A desperate sort of gnaw in the back of his mind. He missed the warmth of them by each other's side, the way they'd laugh and listen to each other's words, each other's hugs, kisses, the intimacy of how close they could get.

His hand was frantic, desperate, squeezing and stroking desperately along himself and without thinking, he bit the hem of his shirt, keeping his chest bare. He would go wipe down afterwards; he didn't have time to fumble around for tissues or unwrap a package from his backpack and groaning into the fabric, he lowered his eyebrows and felt the white-hot heat surge into his spine.

“I love you,” he managed between his grit teeth and the striped fabric in his mouth before his head tipped back with a snap and he moaned into the shirts in his mouth. Even in the heat of the room, the hot liquid hit his chest in small spurts, painting the dips of his musculature with heavy droplets until it tapered out and left behind a thin trail from belly to the head of his cock. He whimpered through his teeth feeling the final remnants of pleasure jolting his hips and, with a gasp, his neck relaxed on the pillows.

He took a few seconds to pant out his relief before he heard soft crinkling and a tender, “Was it good...?” from the phone's speaker.

He carefully dropped the shirt from his teeth to keep it safe and dry and let out a short huff of a laugh, “Wasn't the best I've had, but it'll have to do until we get home. Are you okay?” he asked.

Shuichi made a small noise, “I'm still tipsy. But I brought wipes to bed. The bed survived.” he teased. Rantaro huffed again, looking down at his stomach, “I wish I could say the same. I _just_ showered.”

“Did I ruin it?” Shuichi asked, concerned.

“No, no, I...didn't expect to do any of this. I didn't bring anything to clean up with. I'll just...go wash it up.”

“Okay.” Silence for a few seconds. “Um...Rantaro?”

“Yeah?”

“...it's okay that you didn't make it home for today. I'd rather have you late than stranded somewhere. Or worse.” There was a tinge of sadness to his voice. Rantaro's eyes slowly drifted close.

“Yeah...I'm still really sorry. But I bought a lot of souvenirs I think you'll like. I'll make it up to you, I promise. It's not every day you celebrate 3 years together, right?” he asked.

Shuichi made a small sound, probably a tiny laugh, “Yeah, you're right. When will you be back?” he asked.

“Soon, I promise. We board tomorrow morning. Everything should be on schedule so I'll be home by the weekend. Will you be there to see me?” Rantaro asked.

“Always.” Shuichi replied. Rantaro smiled, sitting up a little to better see what he had hit before frowning.

“Well...it's really late there and I should take a quick nap before we leave for the day. If I have signal, I'll call you later okay, hun?” he said.

“Yeah, I should...sleep this off,” Shuichi replied, the grog returning to his voice, “I love you.”

“I love you too, see you soon.” he said, pressing the hang-up button and glancing at the ceiling with the heavy feeling of love—and exhaustion—in his chest. He really needed another shower.

 


End file.
